Lion Pirates
The Lion Pirates were an infamously powerful crew of Pirates that originated in the South Blue led by [[Toan Atlamillia|'Toan Atlamillia']] but has members from various different locations across the globe. Though the crew was labeled as Pirates by the World Government and Marines, most of the crew consisted of children who had Marine heritage or were direct members of royalty. Their name comes from Toan's epithet of "Silent Lion", originally given to him by his father, and was first referenced as such after the Black Kingdom War Arc. Toan initially set out on a ship of his own design until it was destroyed by Vice-Admiral Cross Bizen. He later was given the Noble Galleon by Camula Chronos and eventually refitted the entire galleon transforming it into the massive ship known as "The King of Red Lions". The crew consisted of twelve members whose combined bounties equal: After the Sins of the Grandfather Arc, Toan and his crew were officially accepted into the Marines under special circumstances at Marineford. The crew separated for three years as each trained individually to become stronger before traveling to the New World. Their eventual goal was to defeat The Dark King at the end of the Grand Line who was located in Hastow Keep. When the crew reunited, their bounties were officially frozen and the Lion Pirates were no longer considered a Pirate crew but an official Marine crew. During this reunion, Supernova Alcatraz D. Jensen teamed up with the Lion Pirates and together they set sail into the New World. Jolly Roger The Lion Pirates' Jolly Roger is rather unconventional and does not depict the usual skull and crossbones. Instead, the flag is a deep oceanic shade of blue with a black X separating the flag into four quadrants with a red line drawn separating the flag into right and left halves. This basic layer is to represent the four Blue Seas and the Red Line. In the center of the flag itself, a golden lion head is adorned with its mane flared and roaring proudly. This basic design was created by Toan while the golden lion crest was added later on by Yamako Ai. Crew Members The Lion Pirates are noted to be one of the most varied crews to ever set sail in the Blue Seas. Toan's personality and sheer determination have brought an unwavering faith in him from all of those he has met in his travels. This has brought a most unusual set of people together to form what can be considered both an unusual crew to ever sail to Blue Seas but also one of the most dangerous. The crew's members are vastly different from one another, with almost every one of them possessing a unique attribute. The crew is also comprised of both a Fish-Man and a Merman. The crew itself consists of a magical swordmaster, a navigator from a cursed family, an experimental superhuman from the North Blue, a mutant Fish-Man who can turn into a Dragon-Squid hybrid in the water similar to a Zoan, members of the Science Division of the Marine Headquarters who performed in-depth studies on Devil Fruits, an assassin and medical professional from the secret government agency Cipher Pol, and several members of royalty, including the prince of Atlantis. Their adventures together only add to the strange backstories of some, including the captain who is related to high ranking Marine Officers and a dangerous New World Pirate; their main swordsman is related to the bloodline of swordmasters who could conjure blades at will but were thought to have been hunted to extinction; their navigator was cursed at a young age to bring about ruin and sorrow to whatever crew they joined along with their father but the curse was later lifted by the descendant of the one who cast it; the quartermaster is a witch whose family line held powerful magical abilities; the cook is an experimental superhuman designed by the World Government in an effort to study the human brain. Their actions and heritage led to the crew to come under constant fire by multiple sources such as the World Government, Marines, Yonko, and even multiple Supernovas and Shichibukai. The crew has three Devil Fruit users, one of each type: Silvia Holmes, Rosendo Sayre, and Dartz Maxim. The three have trained their respective Devil Fruit to the point they can all be considered awakened Devil Fruit users. The majority of them are also fairly young, with only three of the members being over thirty years old before the final ten-year timeskip after The Dark King Arc. The crew also had a temporary alliance with Supernovas Alcatraz D. Jensen and Kennith "Spoiler" Gray. The two sailed with the crew after the three-year timeskip to defeat the Dark King and are considered honorary members of the Lion Pirates. Crew Strength "Those young fools...they have so much potential." - Cross Bizen remarking the crew's overall ability and tenacity. Despite having a small number of members, the Lion Pirates and an incredibly powerful crew with amazing potential, eventually growing strong enough to take on Yonko-class crews such as the Fabled Pirates. The captain has continuously defeated people who are renowned for their strength such as Roger Sakaki of CP2, Vice-Admiral Cross Bizen's crew consisting of Captain Hunter Almar, Commanders Otto Labrogue and Johnny Radson, Warrant Officers Vincent Pinkerton and Ashlein Mackenzie and several infantrymen; Charlotte D. Jones and Ghengis Oboro of the Shichibukai, the infamous warlord Simon Batreaux, and the Yonko Tengu D. Cesar. The crew itself has done the impossible at times such as invading the Sky Islands and surviving, participating in the Black Kingdom's war, defeated several organizations such as CP2, Periculum Works, and the Fabled Pirates; and stepping foot into the heavily fortified palace of Hastow Keep. Fighting Abilities All of them have at least one talent at which they are virtually perfect at and each member is, more or less, a formidable, if not downright fearsome fighter in their own right. While all of them have amazing strength in one way or another, five of them have astonishingly inhuman physical strength: Toan Atlamillia, Kiso Agrin, Silvia Holmes, Rosendo Sayre, and Drake Laking who is a mutant Fish-Man that is said to be twenty times stronger than the average human and ten times stronger than the average superhuman. Two of the members, in particular, have a supernatural level of intellect which they use effectively in combat: Camula Chronos and Perry Berlink. The martial artists on board are extremely proficient in hand-to-hand combat where they can easily take on stronger opponents by manipulating their movements. The swordsmen on board are incredibly powerful, one wielding a unique sword, physically crafted by their own hand while the other is incredibly fast and uses their Devil Fruit to control the perception of their foes. They have a psychic who can manipulate the elements and a witch who uses two very powerful types of magic. Haki Out of the twelve members of the crew, ten of them have awakened their Haki. Dartz Maxim has mastered all three types of Haki; Toan Atlamillia, Kiso Agrin, Silvia Holmes, Rosendo Sayre, and Mako Kaerius can use both Kenbunshoku Haki and Busoshoku Haki, Yamako Ai and Drake Laking can use Busoshoku Haki, and Camula Chronos and Perry Berlink can use Kenbunshoku Haki. Devil Fruits The navigator, commando, and one of the swordsmen have proven that their Devil Fruits are incredibly useful in combat and have developed unique ways to use them. Each of them has awakened their respective Devil Fruit granting them more creative control over their powers. Considerably formidable and versatile, this group is called the "Devilish Trio" by the Marines due to their seemingly perfect control over their respective Devil Fruit typing mixed with perfecting one specific type of Haki to benefit their fighting styles. Scientific Capabilities The crew jas also committed several scientific feats such as developing special Rumble Balls for each type of Devil Fruit to allow temporary access to unique abilities and offshoots of a Devil Fruit's powers for ten minutes, developing powerful weaponry for their ship with the help of their scientists on the crew, the cook has developed a way to incorporated Dial technology into basic weapons from the Blue Sea enhancing them greatly, and the commando of the crew has incorporated Pop Greens into effective weaponry.